


For Fear of Exactly This

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Series: The Annual Potter BBQ [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Deepthroating, M/M, Metamorphmagus, Mutual Pining, Threesome - M/M/M, godfather/godson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes a break from the party outdoors.  Or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Fear of Exactly This

Harry closed himself up in his study and wanded open his private drinks cabinet. There was plenty of beer flowing outside at the cook-out of course, but he'd reached the point in his evening when he needed something with a bit more kick.

A bit more kick in the arse to be specific.

He sank down on his sofa but had only taken two sips when his door – warded to the hilt – clicked open. Only one person could take down his wards like that, so Harry simply sighed, only slightly annoyed.

"Harry? You all right?" Teddy asked, coming into the room.

"Yes, by all means, if you _can_ dismantle my magic, you obviously _should_." But blast if Harry wasn't fighting back a smile as he said it. The Firewhiskey rushed through his veins, simultaneously relaxing and rejuvenating him. He leaned his head back into the cushions and regarded his godson.

"I thought you could use some company," Teddy said, leaning his arse against Harry's desk and crossing his arms.

"I like the magenta," Harry told him, nodding to his latest hair colour.

"It's too hot out there for the black," Teddy explained with a shrug. "But maybe I should try blond for a while," he added airily, though Harry knew there was nothing airy about it; in fact, it was calculated.

"Don't," Harry warned. He took another sip and let the liquor slide hot down his throat.

"Did you see him? Moping around out there like a lost Crup? You really ought to do something about that, Harry." Harry gave him a sharp look, but Teddy just raised his eyebrows, unfazed. "I call them like I see them," he added. "You know that."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I know that."

Teddy pushed off the desk and slowly wandered over on damnably long legs. He knelt between Harry's knees, easy as anything. Harry firmed his lips.

It wasn't like they'd never done this. They'd done it plenty. And it wasn't that he was wracked with guilt. Not anymore. It was just that...

"Teddy..."

Teddy leaned up on his knees, a hand on either side of Harry's hips. He brushed his lips over Harry's in that intimate way he had about him. Like there was nothing of Harry's that Teddy couldn't touch. Like he held a standing invitation.

Like he knew Harry better than anyone.

And he did.

"You're so fucking tense," Teddy told him, kissing him again, and again, chaste, soft kisses until Harry opened whiskey-tingling lips and let Teddy slip in with his tongue. Harry let himself be ravaged for a few moments before he drew back. "Let me do it again," Teddy whispered when he'd finally kissed Harry close to compliant.

Harry opened his eyes to see that he'd already changed.

"Fuck," Harry breathed, his godson kneeling there before him, wearing Draco Malfoy's face. And his bloody hair.

Teddy began undoing his belt, his fly. "There's nobody else in the house, right?"

Harry scoffed. "Not unless Gin's boffing Dean in our former bedroom, and if she is, I'll _Locomotor Mortis_ the pair of them."

Teddy grinned, taking his whiskey glass and setting it aside. It was all too tantalising, seeing that grin on Malfoy's pointy face. As though he _liked_ Harry. "Well. You know how these things get," Teddy said, dragging Harry's cock out like it was nothing. (And like his ex-wife shagging his good friend in his own bedroom was a natural consequence of cooking out.)

Harry rolled his eyes, and Teddy smiled at him. It twisted Harry's heart. Suddenly, he wanted Teddy back. He wanted it to be him doing this. They had such a unique thing between them – so safe and sweet. Teddy was someone with whom he could just as easily cry as laugh – someone who wasn't afraid to touch him, to hold him and be held, someone who wasn't afraid of Harry, in awe of him. What they had was precious and probably fleeting and Harry _needed_ it.

But though it was Teddy's smile, it was Malfoy's face. And oh _Christ_ , he was taking Harry into his stunning mouth, relaxing his throat like he could do, and he was lowering his face, swallowing, taking all of him. Steady, infuriating, bloody _lovely_. Harry felt Teddy's nose brushing against his belly, the warm huffs of breath, and he let himself card his fingers through his beautiful Malfoy hair. He let himself watch Malfoy's cheeks hollow. Then he laid his head back into the sofa and let Teddy do what he was going to do.

"Jesus," Harry sighed as his lover moved up and down his cock, lazy, like they had all day, going from root to tip and back again.

"Jesus fucking Christ."

And though that had been precisely Harry's thought, that was most certainly _not_ his voice.

Harry's head came up fast, and Teddy lifted his swollen lips, sitting back. Harry's eyes went round. Almost as round as Malfoy's where he stood, shocked, in the doorway.

"Oh bloody hell," Harry breathed, scrubbing both hands over his face as though he could wipe the vision of Malfoy standing there from his eyes. But when he opened his eyes again and looked at Teddy on the floor, the brat was still looking like the man in the doorway. Harry gave him a little kick in the leg and began fastening his own trousers.

"Oh, shit," Teddy said, morphing back to himself belatedly. "Yeah, that's not awkward or anything."

"Are you...?" Malfoy frowned. "Were you...?" He swallowed. "You're shagging _Teddy_?"

Harry stood suddenly, the ire bright and consuming in his chest. Teddy just leaned back on his hands where he was on the floor and crossed his ankles.

"You say that like you're _not_ sleeping with my _son_ ," Harry gritted out and then watched Malfoy's eyes triple in size.

"I'm not-- How did you--?"

"Oh, who _isn't_ Albus shagging?" Harry nearly shouted. "Bloody hell." He ran a hand through his hair and went to fetch his drink. He tossed it back with a shaking hand and then poured himself another.

"I'll have one," Teddy declared, raising his hand as though he was in school and knew the answer. Harry poured him one and then sloshed some into a glass for Malfoy resentfully.

"So," Teddy said then. "Are you not going to ask the even more pressing question, Draco?"

Harry watched Malfoy frown. His eyes were dark as thunderclouds. "And which question would that be?"

"Teddy," Harry warned.

"That would be, was I giving Harry head while looking like you."

"Christ," Harry said, turning away. He could still see Malfoy's reflection in the window, though. He could feel his own heart ready to burst with shame, anger...with yearning.

"The answer would be yes, by the way," Teddy explained, levitating Draco's drink over to him and then his own to himself. What a darling host, Harry thought. He put his hands on his hips and tried to watch the party outside and not Malfoy's infernal frowning. Teddy magicked the door closed. Merlin, that's just what they needed, wasn't it? "Harry, turn around," Teddy said.

Harry sighed and stayed put. He heard Teddy stand up. He heard the glass being set down. He heard Malfoy's startled gasp. Harry turned partway around. "Shit," he grit out. Teddy had shifted his appearance again. "Don't."

"Draco," Teddy said. "Come here. You're going to want to see this." He came up close to Harry and took him gently by the hips. Harry just stood there, looking at the floor, trying not to feel. "Harry," Teddy said. His hands were Malfoy's hands. His wrists were Malfoy's wrists. Harry swallowed. He could feel the real Malfoy move just two steps closer. He could feel his held breath. There were tears in Harry's eyes, and he didn't know why.

"Look at me," Teddy said softly. When Harry refused, Teddy tilted his chin up with a finger. It just so happened that when Harry met his cool, grey eyes, a fat tear fell out of his own. "Look at him, Draco," Teddy said, looking deeply into Harry's eyes.

"Fucking don't, Teddy," Harry whispered. But he didn't move away. He couldn't. As fucked up as it all was, he _couldn't_. Some deep, unknown part of him even begged him to keep going.

"Look at what you do to him," Teddy murmured, cupping Harry's jaw.

Malfoy moved closer still.

Teddy dropped one hand to the front of Harry's trousers and squeezed. Harry closed his eyes and tried not to moan.

"Come here," Teddy said, finally turning his head and looking at Malfoy, who was likely dumbstruck.

Harry heard the quiet footsteps. He felt the heat of his body as he neared.

"Who do you want?" Teddy asked. It was so quiet in the room, Harry could hear Malfoy's lips part. Teddy's hand stroked his cock through his trousers. He reached out with the other one to Malfoy. "Who do you want?" he asked again.

The answer was so soft, it was almost inaudible. "I want him."

"Come here," Teddy said again. "Who do you want?"

Harry opened his eyes to see that Teddy had turned back into himself, his hair black again now. Harry searched his eyes, finding only kindness, only strength. Teddy took Malfoy's hand in his own and guided it to Harry's hip, then he moved around behind Harry, holding him close, and Malfoy stood in front of him, trembling.

"Who do you want?"

Malfoy's breath caught as his hand touched Harry. His fingers flexed. "Him," he said. "Harry. I want Harry, goddamn it."

The pain in his voice was enough to finally get Harry to raise his eyes and look at him.

"Tell him," Teddy said, close to Harry's ear. His hand stroked Harry's cock still.

Malfoy – _Draco_ – blinked. "I-"

Teddy unfastened Harry's trousers. "Tell him, Draco."

"I want you," he choked.

All of Harry's breath left him. He looked into Malfoy's conflicted eyes. He saw his own want and pain reflected there. Teddy's arm came around him, holding him, even as his hand tenderly milked his cock.

Malfoy's hand, gripping Harry's hip so hard, loosened, shifted, and joined Teddy's, dexterously fondling the head of Harry's cock while Teddy's downstroke met him. Harry's eyes fluttered, his mouth coming open. His prick leaked pre-come into Malfoy's graceful hand.

Draco blinked at him and then silently dropped to his knees.

"That's it," Teddy whispered, aiming Harry into Draco's mouth. The first touch of his tongue, his lips closing around, made Harry stumble. Teddy held him fast. He moved his hand up the shaft, pulling Harry's foreskin back as well, revealing the slick head for Draco to tongue.

"Oh my God..." Harry breathed. Malfoy looked up at him, eyes almost innocent, and Harry wondered...

_Is this how it could have been?_

_At school even._

_If we'd dared._

_If we'd had the bollocks._

_After the war..._

_Is this how it could have been?_

Harry stumbled again, grateful for Teddy's warm chest, his unwavering commitment to this. Draco started moving his head forward and back. Harry felt what his mouth was doing all the way down to his toes.

"Touch him," Teddy whispered. "Harry, touch him. He needs it."

Harry reached out. He held Draco's face in his hands. He cupped the back of his skull.

"Is he beautiful to you?" Teddy asked. Harry could feel Teddy's erection pressing insistently yet patiently against his arse.

"Yes," Harry sighed. Teddy took his earlobe into his mouth, and Harry shivered. Draco sucked a little harder, bobbed a little faster.

"You've wanted him forever, haven't you?"

"Fuck," Harry whined.

"Haven't you?" His hand quickening.

"Yesssss," Harry gritted out. He started thrusting a little.

"God, that feels good," Teddy moaned as Harry's arse bumped and massaged his cock.

"Fucking _fuck_ ," Harry cried, feeling the telling signs of orgasm build in his legs.

"Do you love him?"

Harry gasped. But still he fucked in and out of Draco's mouth. He couldn't stop. "I-"

"It's all right," Teddy whispered against his ear. His hand dropped and cupped Harry's tightening bollocks. Draco was nearly gagging himself on Harry's cock now. Maybe he wouldn't hear. Maybe he wasn't paying attention.

Maybe Harry could whisper this thing he'd been afraid of almost his whole life.

He held Draco's head in his hands, felt it rise up his spine. He laid his head back on Teddy's shoulder and came. "Yes," he groaned. "God, yes."

A chicken shit answer. But it was an answer.

And Draco hummed around his cock and swallowed his come and languidly kept sucking, and it was so divine that Harry felt himself smiling and frowning both at once.

When he was empty, Draco withdrew, panting, his lips smeared and shining. Harry felt his legs go out from under him. Teddy let him go as he slid to his knees in front of Draco. They looked at each other, undone.

"Why'd you have to be such a bastard?" Harry whispered, cupping Draco's flushed face in his hands, almost unable to speak. Then he pressed his lips to Draco's. Draco sighed, opening his mouth, and Harry stole inside with his tongue. Their tongues touched, slid over and under. They turned their heads for a better fit. And then Draco's arms came around him. They kissed slowly in the quiet room, changing the fit of their mouths. Harry moaned as Draco gently bit down on his bottom lip.

Surreal, those tender teeth...

_Tender._

They kissed for a long time. The minutes fell away, and still they kissed. They kissed to make up for all the years they'd hardly been able to look at each other for fear of exactly this.

And in the sweet silence of the evening, the only sound besides their breath was the soft click of the door and the strength of the magic raising the wards.

*

"Did anyone see you?" Albus asked, bobbing in the water and blinking it out of his eyes.

"Al," Teddy said with a smirk. "No one ever sees me when I don't want them to." He stripped off his shirt and threw it to the side.

"Is it settled?" Al asked, biting his lip. Fuck, he was hot when he did that. And Teddy was still hard from...well, other things.

"Yes," Teddy told him. "But don't ask me how."

"I don't want to know," Al agreed. "But...Draco... He's...happy?"

Teddy ditched his trousers and pants. The water glittered with the moon, its buttery light disturbed only where the lake lapped at Albus' lithe body. Teddy licked his lips. "Yeah. They both are," he said.

"Well, then fucking get in here," Al said, smiling that wicked smile that Teddy could never, ever refuse.

Teddy shook his hair back to magenta, gave him a wink, and then ran at the water and dove.

 

~end


End file.
